


The New Misfits

by CW2K



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Epic Fail, Mischief, Parody, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Guess who's back! These three, the Misfits!
Comments: 28
Kudos: 4





	1. We're Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReptileMistressQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/gifts).



Syzoth's Introduction

* * *

Syzoth: Is this thing on? Awesome! Zaterrific! This is Syzoth of the Misfits...

* * *

Erron: Hey, Ermac! Syzoth's making a introduction to a new show!

* * *

Ermac: Whoop Whoop!

* * *

Syzoth: That's right! The craziest motherfuckers are back! Our new show begins on Sept. 21.

* * *

Ermac: Syzoth, you got any weed?

* * *

Syzoth: Sept 21, y'all!

* * *


	2. Annoying Ass Zaterran Feat. Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by DashieXP

Syzoth was watching football when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and sees Melody in her black V top and matching pants. She walks in and looks at her tablet.

* * *

"I went to the doctor this morning to check my stomach. I wasn't sick, just hard gas."

* * *

"I drank a half a quart of Pennzoil."

* * *

"I had a dream last night, then I had another dream, and then after that, I was having a nightmare."

* * *

Syzoth was microwaving some mac and cheese when the microwave blew up. "FFFUUUUUU..."

* * *

"I can climb up tall buildings in less than 2 minutes."

* * *

"Ermac and I went to a baseball game and I ordered us hot dogs and Coors Light...

* * *

"Syzoth, I came here because the New Misfits premieres tonight and also y'all, yours truly is hosting another show featuring Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs in Jacqcass, premiering Nov. 15."

* * *

Melody leaves, leaving Syzoth pondering in thought. Then...

* * *

CASSIE!!!! (echoing)

* * *

In Beverly Hills, Cassie was jogging when she heard her name being called.

* * *

"Da fuck?" She shrugged and kept jogging.


	3. Episode 1

CW2K PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS

* * *

THE NEW MISFITS

* * *

_Syzoth's Deodorant Mishap_

* * *

Syzoth was trying some deodorant he bought at Walmart. As he put it on, he felt something burning. Suddenly, his armpits started smoking? Syzoth screamed. Ermac and Erron were laughing.

* * *

Syzoth: FUCK YOU, TWO!!

* * *

_Stereotypes_

* * *

Ermac: What?

* * *

Syzoth: Why are you a pharoah?

* * *

Ermac was wearing his Pharaoh skin.

* * *

Erron: Yeah.

* * *

Syzoth: Why are you a redneck cowboy?

* * *

Erron: I was born to be one, smartass.

* * *

Ermac: And what about you, Syzoth?

* * *

Both Erron and Ermac were singing the Jurrasic Park theme. Syzoth was annoyed...

* * *

_Syzoth the Snowman_

* * *

Aemon and Nymeria were building a snowman around Syzoth. After 3 hours, Erron came by, laughing and singing...

* * *

Erron: Syzoth the Snowman, you look very, very gay...

* * *

Syzoth: When I melt this snowman, I'm kicking your ass!

* * *

_The Stripper Pole Incident Feat. Jade_

* * *

Jade was performing in a nightclub for Chris and Melody's 3-year anniversary with Syzoth and Ermac until Erron got drunk and started harassing Jade. Jade got angry and punched the shit out of him. A few minutes later...

* * *

Melody: Serves you right, asshole.

* * *

Jade: Melody, have you seen my staff?

* * *

Melody tilited her head toward Erron. Jade went to him and found, right up his ass. Ermac and Syzoth bursted out laughing along with everyone else. Jade took it out, and only the tip was covered in shit.

* * *

Jade: Now I gotta clean it up!

* * *

_Ermac Runs Out Of Gas_

* * *

Ermac was heading home when suddenly his car runs out of gas.

* * *

Ermac: FUCK!!!

* * *

Then he had a idea. He went home using his telekinesis in car and all. As he reached home...

* * *

Ermac: Why didn't we think of that?


	4. Episode 2

_The Restroom Mishap_ _Feat. Chris_

* * *

Chris was rushing to the restroom after an Eminem concert (a month before he met Melody)

* * *

"Please be open. Please be open!"

* * *

He finally found a toilet to piss. Suddenly, as he was pissing, a door opens. He heard dress shoes tapping the floor as this person was approaching. Chris' heart was beating fast, but the person was also pissing.

* * *

"(relief sigh)"

* * *

A moment later, a loud fart was heard, followed by singing.

* * *

Ermac: ( _singing The Monster by Eminem)_ We're friends with the monster (loud fart) from under our bed. He was sucking on my balls and gave me some head...

* * *

Chris looks at the reader like 'what the fuck.'

* * *

Ermac: He tries to blow me. I'm holding my breath...

* * *

Chris: (Quietly) Fuckin' serious, man?

* * *

Ermac: And you think we're crazy, you think we're crazy, well, that's nothin!

* * *

Chris heard enough and stormed out screaming.

* * *

Ermac: Hey! Where are you going? Come back. Why does everyone always leave us? (sigh) Hello? Well, fuck you then! (long, loud fart) Blow it out your ass!

* * *

 _Erron Gets Kicked Out of Wal-Mart_ _Feat. Min Min of A.R.M.S_

* * *

Erron was shopping at Wal-Mart to get some Ramen noodles for Kristina. He finds a young blonde Chinese girl placing her brand Ramen brand, the kind she makes. Erron grabbed the first box.

* * *

Erron: Is this even Ramen, ma'am?

* * *

Min Min: Of course. It's my family tradition.

* * *

Erron: Sure, it is.

* * *

Erron returned home with the noodles. Later, Kristina tried the noodles.

* * *

Kristina: Who's this 'Min Min?'

* * *

Erron: Hell if I know. Why?

* * *

Kristina: I LOVE HER NOODLES! Can you give me some more?

* * *

Erron returned to Wal-Mart to pick up some more noodles, but this time...

* * *

Min Min: Hey, what are you doing with my noodles?

* * *

Erron: Back off, lady!

* * *

Manager: Is there a problem?

* * *

Min Min: This man is stealing my noodles!

* * *

Erron: Bullshit! I was gonna...

* * *

Manager: Alright, pal. Let's go!

* * *

Erron was thrown out, right in front of Kristina. She shook her head in disappointment.

* * *


	5. Episode 3

_Animal Crossing_

* * *

Syzoth: So what is Animal Crossing?

* * *

Riana: It's an social simulation game where you can do things like fishing, customizing your own house...

* * *

Erron: Like that penis house we made long ago?

* * *

Riana: No...

* * *

Syzoth: Houses like this. I'm gonna try it.

* * *

_tWo hOuRs lAtEr_

* * *

Erron: A mansion?

* * *

Syzoth: What do you think?

* * *

Riana: Wow! Syzoth Enterprises?

* * *

Syzoth winks at the reader.

* * *

_Donut Try This At Home_

* * *

Ermac went to Krispy Kreme to get donuts for the house.

* * *

Manager: Hello, sir. What can I get for you?

* * *

Ermac sees a wide variety of donuts, including pumpkin spice (holiday season only) jelly types, cinnamon crullers, chocolate cake, strawberry and blueberry frosted, special Halloween themed, chocolate iced, sour cream filled and more. Meanwhile, Chris and Melody, joined by Gudelia, entered the shop when Melody sees Ermac, naked with a chocolate iced donut around his dick!

* * *

Melody: OH MY GOD!!!

* * *

Chris: Da hell?

* * *

Gudelia: I'm gonna be sick!

* * *

Ermac was passed out.

* * *

Manager: I'm so sorry, guys.

* * *

Ermac wakes up.

* * *

Chris: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

* * *

Ermac: Mmmm... donuts....

* * *

Melody: I'm so sorry, sir.

* * *

Manager: We tried to get him to leave...

* * *

Chris sees some people throwing up and is on the verge on doing the same. Ermac must have ate about 50 of them.

* * *

Chris: I've lost my damn appetite.

* * *

_Misfits on Point... Sort Of_

* * *

Syzoth and Ermac jump over a fence, but Erron did not.

* * *

Erron and Syzoth ran past the downtown crosswalk, but Ermac got hit by a bus.

* * *

At a bar, Syzoth and Erron have a drinking contest. Erron won. Syzoth threw up.

* * *

At Melody's gym, the misfits were on a treadmill running. Erron fell off. Ermac was hovering while Syzoth topped them both with his speed.

* * *

Once again, at Melody's gym, the trio were playing basketball. Each one was facing away 10 feet away. Ermac slammed the ball between his legs and it launched into the basket. Syzoth did the same with success. Erron did too but the ball hit him in the balls. Ermac and Syzoth laughed.

* * *

Melody: (Shaking her heads) Dumbasses...

* * *

_Jill's Baby Shower Feat. Jill Valentine, Clair Redfield and Sheva Alomar of Resident Evil_

* * *

Melody, Cassie, Jade, Tanya and Gudelia were throwing a baby shower for Jill Valentine. They ordered a male stripper. An hour later, he arrived, dressed as Magic Mike, much to the dismay of the girls.

* * *

Erron: (Drunken) Howdy, ladies!

* * *

Sheva: Oh, hell no.

* * *

Melody: Seriously, Erron?

* * *

Erron fell face first in front of Melody.

* * *

Jill: I should've called Leon.

* * *

Jade: Is that a thong he's wearing?

* * *

Claire looked away.

* * *

Gudelia: _Idiota._

* * *

_Azril's Cafe_

* * *

The trio entered Azril's Cafe to meet with Kotal Kahn.

* * *

Azril: Welcome, gentlemen. How may I help you?

* * *

The three ordered pumpkin spice lattes. Ermac ordered two cinnamon donuts. As they got their orders, Kotal arrived.

* * *

Kotal: Have a seat. I asked of you three to meet me here for a discussion.

* * *

Erron: What discussion?

* * *

Kotal: Prank wars. The readers will have a opportunity to facilitate ideas for the next episode.

* * *

The trio smiled and looks at the reader, "PRANK WARS!!!" :)


End file.
